Book in the Basement
by Silent Knight in Training
Summary: A book is found in the basement of the Weasley Twins shop that leads to a world in which they don't know much about.So when George&Aubrey are sent to September 1, 1976,they need to find a way back to 1996 or they might be there for a reason.GWOC RBOC JPLE


"Hey, look what I found in the basement of your shop." A girl with black hair and bright purple eyes said coming into the shop from the stairs. She held a black book with a dragon fang on it, glowing with a charm. "Did you know it was down there?"

"Wow, that's really cool." Fred said walking over, "I didn't even know we had a basement."

"Nor did I dear brother." George said looking upon the book.

"Looks like it's my duty to discover the mysters of this black book. Ha! I've been looking for something since I discovered the mysterious smell that ended up being the foul odor of Fred's shoes from Hogwarts that were tossed under the bed. Detective Aubrey Jackson is on the case!" She said holding the book up while using lumos to give it even more of a glow.

"Let us know how that goes for you." Fred said using nox to take out her light. "We're suppose to be quiet right now anyways."

"Sorry." She said meekly, blushing a bit. "I need to head on back to my apartment. Do you two want to stay the night instead of here?"

"No, it's okay." Fred said as he pushed off the daily prophit from the counter.

"Unless your scared." George said placing a finger under her chin. "Are you?" He teased and she turned away.

"Never." She said crossing her arms and turning away from him. "I was just thinking you two would be scared here without any protection and with those horrible death eaters running around this world. The muggle world just seems a little more safer for the time being." She turned back around, looking at Georges brown eyes with her purple ones.

"You _are_ scared aren't you?" George said, seeing through her plan as a grin escaped his lips.

"Aubrey Jackson never gets scared." She said, "Farewell." and with that a loud crack was heard and she apariated away.

"I think she's mad at you." Fred laughed as they closed the shop up. "No good-bye kiss or anything." the brother teased making kissy faces to his twin.

"You're just jealous." George said with a laugh, "And I don't think she's mad. She's just trying to make us believe she is."

"It's so sad to see that your hopelessly in love with her." Fred said with a laugh as he wrapped an arm around George's shoulders, "I can just picture the wedding, Aubrey Weasley...."

"You're going insane, Fred." George laughed, "We haven't been together long enough to start thinking about that."

"How long have you two lovebirds been together then?" Fred said, knowing it was a while.

"It's only been one year, seven months and ten days." George said rolling his eyes like it was nothing, while Fred rolled his eyes knowing it was everything.

"And the thought has never once came up to you? George, we're nineteen, and the world is going into the second wizarding war. Times are scarce, and you never know when someone is going to just disappear from you." Fred said and George shot him a look. "I'm not saying that you or Aubrey are going to die, I mean, you're the holy one for crying out loud. You've already faced death a couple of times, and came out of it alive. And with Aubrey, she faces it everyday."

"Oh dear lord...." George said slapping his forehead. Fred looked up, waiting for the question, "Do you think you can watch the shop for the night? I'll be back in the morning."

"Don't worry about it, George. Everything will be fine." Fred told him, "Just go and stay with your girl."

"You're the best." George said as him and Fred glasped hands and George left to Aubrey's apartment.

Aubrey sat at on the bed she pulled out of the hide-a-bed in the couch in her studio apartment. She ran her fingers over the cover of the the black book before seeing if there was a way to open it. She ran her finger under the dragon fang, and accidently pricked herself as a loud crack came into her apartment. She stood rapidly, drawing her wand as she turned around to find George.

"Hey." She said, her wand pointed between his eyes. She quickly tucked it away into her boot. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the shop." She said with a small smile as he kissed her softly.

"Fred suggested we should get married." He said as he rested his forehead on hers.

"What?" She said taking a step back, shocked.

"I know. I think it's to soon." George explained, "But he said with the secod wizarding war going on, no one knows how much longer they'll be alive and-"

"Are you saying one of us is going to die?" She said defensively towards him.

"NO, I'm not saying that." He said, "I just thought I'd stay over here for a night. I'm not saying we should get married, because honnestly, I say we're to young."

"We now see which brother has the common sense." She said under her breath, but George still caught it. She laughed as he kissed her again, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck before stopping and laying his head on her shoulder, taking in her scent. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "There's nothing to worry about George. I'll always be here with you."

"I know...and I'll always be here for you." He said as she sat on her bed again, he sat next to her, picking up the book. "Still haven't figured how to open it yet?"

"No, I'm still working on it." She said taking the book again. "I wish there was some sort of clue... Who would own a little black book?" There was a click and the two looked down as the dragon fang slowly turned. "Did I say something?"

The cover flipped open and the pages began to fly through. "Woah, you figured out how to open it." George said as they gazed into it. Next thing they both realized was that they were at kings cross station and the people looked a lot different.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked as George grabbed her hand.

"I don't know..." He said looking around for something to give him a clue. "Let's ask someone." He led her over to a station patrolmen. "What day is it?" He asked the guard.

"September 1st 1976." George and Aubrey looked at eachother.

"Se-eventy... seventy-six?" Aubrey said, and the guy nodded. George caught her before she fell to the ground from fainting.

"Th-thank you sir." George said, picking up Aubrey. "1976.... Bill! It's his first year at hogwarts..." Aubrey stirred awake and looked up at George. "Love, I think I know what to do..."

"What would that be?" She asked as he set her down again.

"Find Bill. It's his first year at Hogwarts, which means mum and da' are here too. Da' can surely help us." George said taking her hand and leading her towards platform 9 and 3 quarters.

"And what are you going to say? Hey Da'! I'm your son George who's actually in Mum's womb right now with Fred! I somehow got sent here through this black journal that my girlfriend found, and we want to find a way back. Can you help us?" She said trying to mock his voice, "Yeah, you know, that's totally not awkward at all."

"Okay, so I wasn't going to exactly say it like that..." She looked at him, "Okay, possibly a little bit..."

"What about Dumbledore? He'll believe us." Aubrey said, "All we have to do is get to Hogwarts."

"Right!" George said before asking, "How are we going to do that?"

"We sneek onto the Hogwarts express." She said with a mischievious grin. George nodded, liking the idea.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the character. I do however, own Aubrey Jackson. And of couse the plot. XD AND SORRY FOR FIRST SAYING 1986!!! I know Harry is born in 1980... I WAS WONERING WHY IT DIDN'T LOOK RIGHT. THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW! In the second chapter, it does say 1976, not 86. I'm about half way through writing that chapter, so it should be up in a couple of days...**


End file.
